Hajime and Mizuki's Day of Training
Date: 12-28-12 Who: Hajime Mizuki Rairyuu Hyoneko Akio At the Gates: HatakeHajime: As the early afternoon Sun graced the village of Yonshigakure with its rays, the sound of the village streets filled with the sounds of talking and jubilance. “Alright. The quicker I head to the gate, the more I can do for my puppet.” Hajime said to himself as he jogged through the village. Hajime was covered in supplies. It was quite the heavy load for his age. Sure, Hajime couldn’t run full speed with any of this stuff on him, but since the duffle back and back pack kit weren’t extremely heavy, he could manage to jog. It took Hajime a little longer to get to the gate today—as usually he would run. Carrying all of the supplies from his house to the gate area proved itself to be quite the physical work out. Hajime walked over to a bench in the court yard area, and set his equipment and supplies down. With that being done, Hajime would feel a lot better getting all that weight off of him. As he sat down upon the bench, Hajime took out a log and a few of his crafting tools, and got right to work. Hajime began construction on his battle puppet. For the next hour, Hajime would shave the bark off of the logs, and proceed to create blocks out of them. After the hour had passed, Hajime retrieved his book, and his journal from his back pack. Inside of the text book resided Hajime’s designs for his first battle puppet. The first battle puppet that suited Hajime’s fancy was going to take a little bit of time to make, but he was definitely ready for what may lie ahead. Hajime would however set a goal for himself. By the time he left for home tonight, Hajime would have finished the arms of his puppet. This was very possible. Hajime carried quite the assortment of puppeteering equipment to the gate court yard with him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he finished more than that, but he couldn’t take his eye off of today’s prize. Hajime looked over the design that he had drawn and stored in his book and proceeded to take out his marking tool. Hajime marked the designs onto the blocks of wood—making sure to be careful of his measurements. After completing his markings, Hajime began his cuts—using his design sheets and text book as a reference. After about an hour of cutting, Hajime had his hands on his first components—the upper arms. Hajime would then commence cutting his next set of components—the forearms. Hajime spent thirty minutes carving his puppet’s lower arm parts. Since they were meant to be a bit thinner than the upper arms, Hajime found less difficulty with his measurements. After Hajime had finished creating the two sets of components, Hajime took a sheet of sand paper to each set to smooth them out. This task would not take long—only about five minutes. When Hajime had finished sanding his work, he would take out two logs from his duffle bag. These logs were a lot thicker than the logs he had just whittled. These logs would be used to create the overlays for the arms. Hajime would repeat the process of shaving down these logs and proceed to look into his text book and design sheet for more reference. HatakeHajime: As Hajime worked carefully on his puppet components, he would notice that he would have to make incisions in the overlays for the fingers. Hajime took out a pencil and opened up his Kugutsu Training Journal—a book where he would, from now on, keep his progress recorded—and made a note of it. Hajime then continued to shave and cut the logs until he came to his desired result—a pair of large, powerful hickory overlays. Hajime proceeded to where he would drive out the casing for the arms. Hajime began carving the casings into the overlays. After about thirty minutes, Hajime would have the basis of the casings cut. He proceeded to shave the inside so that the casing would fit more smoothly. As he finished sanding the innards of the two overlays, Hajime put the newly finished arm pieces away. After cleaning the mess made by those components, Hajime would proceed to take out another pair of logs—for the thighs of the puppet—and begin to shave the bark off of them too. Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Mizuki woke up late that morning as she stayed up late the night before. What had she been doing? Reading of course. Not that literature was something Mizuki frequently indulgded in,but she'd recently recieved it as a present from her Sensei and was determined to mezmorize it. It was a bit chilly outside today,so she chose to wear a casual loose jacket over her ninja clothing since it was a bit too revealing for the cold. Leaving the house after a small breakfast,she followed along her usual route with her nose absent mindedly stuck in the book. Finally,stepping through the gate. The loud clap acknowleging her entrance,lifting her eyes from the book for a mere few seconds to find a familiar face before dwelling them back to the words. Skidding her feet against the floor she lazily slid over beside Hajime-her teamate-and sat down on the bench beside him. Not even lifting her gaze from the book as she continued to read. "Good morning,Haji. How are you today?" She gave one more glance before returning her eyes to the pages. "Working on one of those dolls,I see." She smiled. HatakeHajime: Hajime looked over to Mizuki with an annoyed look on his face. “Damn it, Mizuki. They’re Puppets!” Hajime finished shaving the logs and proceeded to retrieve his marking tool. Referring to one of his design sheets, Hajime proceeded to make the markings on the logs for the measureents he had made in his designs. These parts looked fairly large compared to their designs on his work papers. It was just Hajime’s design. As Hajime began his cuts, he looked over to Mizuki and chuckled to her. I’m fine though.” Hajime adjusted his goggles as he continued cutting. “Hmm.” Hajime said to himself. He the jotted down a note into his Kugutsu Progress Journal and continued working. “So, Mizuki, have you trained at all yet?” Hajime asked as he retained focus to his work. Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: She couldn't help herself but kick her head back to laugh. She knew he would respond that way,that's most likely why she teased them about it. Yume and Haji's 'dolls'. "Sure,maybe. All I see are dolls on chakra strings." She stuck out her tongue,looking at him with a smile. Watching him work out a few things before responding her to question,nodding lightly. "That's good." She seemed assured,for the moment anyways. Letting him do his work as she turned her attention back to her medical book. She went to turn the page,only to suddenly tense at Haji's words and rip the entire page from the spine. "E-er..Yes. A little bit. Yesterday..But uhm..It didn't turn out very well.." She seemed slightly nervous suddenly,tucking the page back into the book and closing it. Setting it on her lap before reaching for a necklace dangling over her chest,a silver spider with a ruby body. It had originally been Yume's but he'd also gifted it to her,turning her fingers tightly around it. "It was a bit crazy to be honest.." She sighed,closing her eyes and whining softly. Pallas: -Rairyu wakes up to the sound of his alarm, like he does everyday. He slwly sits himself up to the side of his bed and looks down at his arms and notics that the marks of his new armbraces are beginning to get smaller and not look as bad as before. Afterword he stretches out his arms and cracks his back hearing that cracking noise like a gunshot around the room. He remembers that he has nothing specific planned out for today, no team meeting, no new jutsu training, or any other manditory training at all. He thought about taking the day for himself and just be lazy but after seeing the jutsu his teammate Sincarta used on the test dummies, he didn't want to fall behind. So he jumps out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for todays volunteer training. He does his daily duties like brushing his teeth, deoderant, and combing the long white hair of his. In a hurry he goes back to his drawer full of clothes and puts on his all black body suit and long black boots. Then runs over to another drawer and puts on his scarf, mask, and headband. Then finally opening the big black box his father gave him and latched on his Arm Braces and belt. A cling noise is heard as he puts the last few items on before he looks over to the kitchen.-"Meh, I am not really that hungry. I can skip breakfast and just go train for right now."- After saying this to himself he rushes out the door way, slamming the door behind him, and lifts up his mask to cover his face with a free hand. As he reaches the streets of the city he wastes no time and jogs into the direction of the training area. He runs by his nearby Ramen Shop where he is fiends with the head cook and yells out-"Hi Cook!-beofre zooming right on by. The Arm Braces still heavy to him, he has grown slightly accustumed to it. After a few minutes of running he reaches the gates and barges right through them and using a free hand to close them as he was not slowing down for the gate. Then he runs in seeing a boy with a bunch of tools all over the ground and before he can even say anything he accidentaly trips on one of the pieces on the floor and flips in the air. He would land flat on his butt and then burst out laughing. Afterword he would look over to the boy and say-"Hey there. haha Sorry bout that, hope I didn't break nothin hahaha"-He then stood up and brushed himself off and looked at the boy waiting to hear something from him.- HatakeHajime: “Good Afternoon.” Hajime said to the funny boy who comically entered the court yard grounds. “My name is Hajime Shirogane.” Hajime readjusted his goggles so that they would stay on tighter. Hajime continued to focus his attention on the leg components of his puppet. By this time he had already finished shaving the second set of logs. Hajime then proceeded to begin marking the logs as he asked the boy, “… and your name is?” Hajime asked his question in a monotone voice. Not out of any dislike. He of course did not even know this boy. As far as the boy was concerned, Hajime would love to make a new friend. However, Hajime was working and had to retain his focus. As he awaited the other boy’s reply to his question, Hajime would continue to mark the shaven logs, and proceed to begin cutting them. Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Mizuki jolted in shock,shreiking slightly as the new commer collapsed infront of them. Lowering her hand away from the necklace and setting it in her lap atop the book. She looked at the boy a bit concerned for injury before he laughed and picked himself up. She just sat there,averting her eyes as she really wasn't part of the conversation. It wasn't her place to butt in when she wasn't invited,or atleast that's how she looked at it. Picking up her book again,she opened it and looked down at the ripped page. Whining slightly in sorrow. Yume was going to kill her. Not even an entire day of ownership and she had always destroyed it. She pulled the paper to her chest,crumbling it unintentionally in the process. "Oh,I am so sorry book. Please forgive me for accidentally ripping one of your beautifly knowledge filled limbs off!" She over exagerated a little bit,but it was how she managed to cope with things. There was no cure to an awkward character like she,she really was just extremely odd. Pallas: -Rairyu looks to the boy known as Hajime and says-"Pleasure to meet you Hajime."-Then he gets into a Superman pose and with a twinkle in his smile he says-"I am Rairyu Ranton! haha"-He then squats down in curiosity to see what the boy is doing with all this wood and tools.-"Exuse me for asking but....What exactly are ya making Hajime?"-He pauses to give Hajime a chance to answer then looks and notices a girl talking to her book. He would raise a brow as he hears her and then whispers to Hajime-"Is she a crazy person? She's talking to a book."-Then chuchkle a bit under his breathe. He was not trying to be mean to a girl he did not know but he always had to make a joke. He then walks over to her and ask-"I'm sure the book will forgive you miss. hahaha"-He then smiles at her and awaits to hear their responces and see if he just made two new friends.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko got out of bed rubbing her eyes and looked outside. The training was taking a toll but then again it helped her improve so she didn't mind. She went to her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Today was part of the year she'd change to her winter gear, a black and slightly thick long sleeved shirt with a matching skirt/pants. She tied her headband on tight and went into a few stretches getting ready for today.- "Sensei left a note that she would be busy on a mission but to train till she got back so... time to get started." -she slipped on her shoes and slid her mask on before sliding her door closed before locking it. She signed tiger,boar,ox,dog making 2 illusions with her clone technique before guiding them towards the court yard. Upon reaching the courtyard she looked around.....hmmm 3 people were there hajime and 2 she didn't recognize. She decided to go over to them, after all getting new freinds would only make her stronger- "Hi all" HatakeHajime: Hajime chuckled at the sound of Rairyuu’s voice. “Heh.” Hajime said softly as he retained his focus to his crafting. As the young puppeteer in training finished with the first set of leg components, he picked up the second set of marked logs and began to carve into them. He listened to the boy’s question and answered it promptly and in the same tone of voice. “I am working on my art. Sadly, I am not allowed to let anyone see the finished product in person until our genin class enters the next Chuunin Exams,” Hajime began to explain. “…but I promise you that when everyone sees it, they’ll like the surprise.” Hajime finished his sentence with a mysterious and suspenseful tone in his voice. This was kind of like Hajime’s superman pose. Hajime took much pleasure in leaving people out of the loop. It gave the people something to look forward to when he made the grand reveal… Hajime heard another voice as he finished the second set of components. While he had the finished components near him, he started to sand his newly completed leg frames. “Yo.” Hajime gave a one word answer to the voice he had heard, not bothering to look up—again, not to be rude, but because he was incredibly focused. Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Mizuki glanced to the side,just barely managing to catch his whisper. She blushed and lowered the crinkled page back to the book in her lap. Great,another person who thought she was a freak. Atleast she knew how to deal with these kinds of people. She then blinked in surprise and looked over at him as he came up. Her big eyes then lit up at his words and she smiled lightly. "Realy?! You think so?! That makes me so happy..!~" She giggled,quickly setting the book down on the bench beside her before pulling her arms around the stranger in a gentle hug. "Tell the bok that I am truly sorry and I did not mean any malicious intent. You see I really like the book. Infact,my sensei got it for me. So I was really sad when I ripped it. But if the book forgives me,I'd feel a whole lot better reading it. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if I had to read the face of someone who was mad a me." The horrible part was that she sounded compeltely serious the whole time. Pulling away from the hug just as she heard a new comer. She then smiled brightly at the new girl who'd entered,giving a nonchalant wave before sitting back down beside Haji. Pallas: -Rairyu nods and says in a confident tone of voice-"Thats awesome. Maybe I can see that first hand in the Chunnin Exams."-He didnt say it to sound in any way cocky or look down on Hajime, but in the way to respect and look forward to a new challange. That was Rairyu's thing, any new challange catches his eye and he wants to jump on the opportunity. Then as he hears the girl talk about the book as if it was an actual living thing he would raise a brow at first to the whole thing. Then after she hugged him he would see that she is a nice person and he goes alng with her about it by saying to the book-"Come on book, she said she was sorry. You stop being mean and let her read you. hahaha"-Afterword he sees another girl enter the grounds and say in a sarcastic voice-"Wassup person I haven't met yet hahaha."-No matter what he did he had to say a joke. Andnever in the slightest does he show any sign of disrespect in his jokes. He is all for the fun of making people laugh.- AkioNara2012: -A boom of thunder would echo from the sky as a small flash of light would be given off from the gates. After the flash was gone Akio would walk out of the gates still with the rage of hate for what the chuninn exams were...As much as his sensei said that it wasn't a death fight he was still true to his opinion...Akio didn't feel like fighting for some tittle of a rank...Akio wasnt the greatest and he wasnt the person to just jump up and start trainning but he was happy with his level of skill and could take care of himself like he had all these years. As he looked around Akio noticed some new faces...they seemed to be getting along with eaechother....He pittyed them, soon enough they would fight each other to prove that there worthy...of what? Being a selfless emotionless Ass and beating the snot out of your conrads...he went over to the farthest bench from the group of new gennins and kept his head facing the ground thinking how was he supposed to become a great shinobi...without hurting my friends...it was a mystery still but he was sure to know soon...Akio wouldn't live with himself if he had sent someone to the hospital when they didn't diserve it ofcourse.-Just a few more days im guessing... HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko saw hajime's concentration on his work so she didn't mind the rather short hello. Looking at the other girl and her rather odd display about her book made her question her but having another girl at her level made her feel happy a small smile appearing behind her mask....and as she looked her over, she saw white eyes. Another Hyuuga! She waved back. This was great news, finally someone to train in the gentle fist with but this also raised another question: what branch was she from? Her purple hair blocked hyoneko's veiw. She jumped slightly seeing Akio pop in from the gate, she had learned he was on her team but didn't know much about him. " Yo Hajime and hi person i'm questioning if i want to know" -she giggled at that, she didn't mind jokes but at meeting someone she thought joking was abit rude- In the Village Streets: HatakeHajime: Hajime finished sanding the other components and cleaned up his work space. He put the tools back in his back pack along with his books, and the wood and components back into the large duffle bag. “Mizuki,” Hajime began as he lifted up his duffle bag and his back pack. “We’re leaving. If we don’t make it to the theater by sundown, we won’t be able to get proper training tonight.” Hajime got up from where he was seated. He looked over to Mizuki, and then to the other two Genin who had been with them. “My apologies,” Hajime began with a bow to the group. “Mizuki and I must be leaving.” Hajime continued his sentence and lifted himself from his bow. He then turned around and began jogging away. He looked back to the group and waved to them as he jogged away. “Goodbye, everyone~!” Hajime called as he jogged into the village streets. At that time, Hajime would continue jogging with the heavy supply bags—something he decided to do from now on for physical training—and went toward the direction of the theater to which he had humbly become accustomed. Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Mizuki blinked and looked up at him and smiled lightly,nodding. "Yeah book..I would really appriciate that." She mumbled as she sat back down next to it. She knew that the other was just playing along but it made her happy that he was atleast willing to play along. She was a bit uncertain about his jokster attitude aswell,but she didn't mind it so much. She then looked at Haji as he acknowleged her. Before nodding in understanding at his words,knowing they were true. "Yeah,I guess you're right." She muttered,straightening the piece of paper better before laying it in the book where it should go and closing it. Picking it up and standing,bowing shallowly with Haji. "I-i'm sorry." She apologized. She then straightened her stance and began to follow Haji. "Farewell!" She called before chasing him through the thunder gate and leaving. Following into the city streets,catching up to him. "I-is there any reason you have to run? Jeez!" She sighed. She didn't mind having to catch up,she had the stamina,but still it was a rude and quick farewell. Pallas: -Rairyu sees Hajime packing up and start heading towards the street as he thinks to himself-"Well this is a good a time as any to go get some Lunch since I haven't eaten yet."-He quickly jogs behind Hajime catching up to him and saying to him-"Hey you don't mind if I tag along with you guys do ya?"-And after he says this he was running that way anyways. He was asking out of politeness to the people running to go train because he was runing to go get some Ramen. As he thought about it in his head, he would think to go and get Sincarta and train with eachother. Then thinking to himself he says-"Yeah, Ill get Sincarta after I eat and we will train together as teammates."- HyonekoHyuuga: -Seeing them all dash off into the streets she starts after them- "Wait up! i want to go too!" -These were new people and possibly others she could train with she wasn't about to let this chance pass. It'd be a long while before she'd have any training with her own squad so she followed hoping to pick up something. She questioned why they just up and almost left her but oh well she was content to follow besides it was good tracking training- HatakeHajime: “I don’t mind too much. We just gotta be back at the theater before sundown. So what’s up?” Hajime asked the comical Genin in a curious tone. “Not every day someone wants to follow us around.” Hajime chuckled a bit to himself as he regained his usual, more personable demeanor. He adjusted his goggles, and then with a quick action, slid his practice claws unto his hands. He moved his fingers to grip around the metal handle. He moved his wrist to see if he could grasp the same mobility he did yesterday. “That’s the stuff.” Hajime said as he smiled at his works of art. Pallas: -Rairyu speeds up to be side by side with Hajime and reply-"Well when you got notthing better to do...you hang out haha"-Still being his comic self and trying to get to know Hajime better at the same time. If there was a person who could handle the constant joking attitude, Rairyu would wanna be friends with that person. His eyes then widen as he looks at the claws that Hajime pulled out and say with a laugh-"Whoa those things are awesome, they come in black?"-He really didn't think anything of it at the time as it was mostly joking, but the more he thought about it; the cooler it sounded. He had still yet to pick a weapon to learn and something like claws did amuse him. He looked down at his Arm Braces and think that claw would suit his personality best and wait to see what Hajime says to see if this Claw idea goes any further than just a question. HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko follows from a distance for awhile giving herself abit of a challenge, purposly losing them at certain poinrs but always aware of where they were. When she caught up with them, slightly out of breath, she smiled. " H-hey....ditching me so soon?" -It was her attempt at humor but as she heard herself noticed it really wasn't- " Thought I'd follow...Akio is there but it's hard to push him into anything....it's just nice to hang out with some one." -she looked away trying to hold off a blush that no one would really see anyway because of her mask while she squeezed her left arm nervously- HatakeHajime: Taking a look back at Rairyuu, Hajime would proceed to answer the young Genin’s question. “Well I’m sure they do when we use metal ones.” Hajime began with a chuckle and a smile. “As for now, we genin are only allowed to use wooden ones.” Hajime continued to chuckle. “If you have an interest, I’m sure RIku-Senpai wouldn’t mind if I took you training with us one of these days.” Hajime struck his ‘nice guy’ pose. He was genuinely trying to be a friend—a trait Hajime was quite adept in. He wanted to make bonds in Yonshi like he did in Suna, but stronger. These were the people Hajime would be going on missions with. These were the people that Hajime was going to face life and death with every day. Hajime turned around to acknowledge the voice behind him. “We’re not ditching you. We just had to go, cute stuff.” Hajime winked at the young Hyuuga girl. “Ya know. Since you’re a Hyuuga, and so is Yume-Sensei, I don’t think he’d mind you coming with Mizuki and me.” Hajime smiled at the girl and struck another ‘nice guy’ pose. “But we really must get going.” Hajime looked over to Rairyuu. “I will come pick you up from the Ramen shop on the corner next time I’m on my way to meet with Riku-Senpai.” He looked to his new friend as he logged back on his path to the theater. “See ya, Rairyuu~” Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Mizuki looked at Haji and nodded. "Yeah,make it quick. I don't wanna get in trouble.." She mumbled to the two boys. Mizuki wasn't really interested in the claws,especially because she already had her own weapon chosen. Not to mention something like that simply wasn't her type. So,She chose to let the boys chat away about their stupid weapon. Atleast he had someone to talk to about it,she new he wanted to boast about them to someone. She was just glad it didn't have to be her,she thought they looked vicious. Even though thhat was pretty much what they were aiming for,Mizuki was simply more soft than that. Her attention on the other girl was more important to her anyways. If she was a Hyuuga,maybe they could be friends. Better yet they could practice their Kekkei Genkai together. She had Yume,but he was just adopted so she couldn't really practice the arts with him like she could with another real Hyuga. She then watched the girl come running up,smiling brightfully at her. She giggling lightly at the girl's attempt to be funny,atleast it wasn't so dry. Mizuki blushed aswell,though it was hidden pretty well by her own mask. She then glanced slightly at Haji. Cute stuff? What a laugh. "You sound like a creep." She laughed,rolling her eyes before looking to the girl. "Sorry I didn't say very much before. I noticed your eyes,so you're a Hyuuga too huh?" She smiled lightly. "You're hair is so dark though,if it wasn't for your eyes I would've imagined you were a Uchiha. Anyways,yeah. I'm sure Yume would be fine with that. If you'd like to join us. We could practice together. Th-that is if you wanted to.." SHe mumbled nervously,looking down at her hands as she tapped her fingers against the hard cover book. She wasn't used to talkign to other Hyuga's,she tried to avoid her clan as much as she could. More so back then than now,but still. New people made her nervous anyways. "But uhm..If you want to come. We really do need to go. If I let Haji get too far ahead who knows what'll happen to that idiot." She laughed,obviously just teasing him,using a sarcastic tone. Pallas: -He listens to Hajime when he talks about his trainer and the idea of him joining the Claw training. And as he listens he couldn't help but get excited about it. He looks down to his hands an invisions a set of Claws and smiles. Then looks back to Hajime and say in an excited and determined voice-"Alright! I'd love to come training with you!"-Then he also acknoledges the Hyuuga girl and says-"Sorry about not replying haha this guy was in a hurry and I just followed along."-Afterword he listens to Hajime talk about possibly taking him to the next training session and he nods as they both begin to go their seperate ways on the path while he says to Hajime-"Sure thing, Im always there or at the Thunder Gates."-Then as they both went opposite directions he yells out to him-"It was nice meeting you!"-Then with a smile on his face he heads down to the Ramen store where he had a friend waiting for him....The Cook...hahaha- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko looked at Hajime her eyes filled with a light intrest but then again she was just happy to be around people her age.- "Cute eh?" -He was charming, she'd give him that but it'd take more that for her to fall, she was there to prove her worth to the clan and if she could move through their ranks to lead her caln to make it less like a millitary camp and more of a home of a family. She turned her attension to the other girl as she was addressed. "Creep as he may be he could become hokage....look at Naruto's auto-biography. It's ok, i get that alot but yes I'm Hyuuga....what branch do you come from? I don't remmber you being around the compound. I'd love to join you guys for some training...I think cousin Yuyu won't mind me coming with you either and your right if we don't go now Hajime might leave us behind!" -She yelled the last part at hajime seeing him run off without him and extended her hand to the other girl.- "By the way wat's your name?" Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: She rose an eyebrow as the Hyuuga girl mentioned Naruto and Haji becoming a possible Hokage. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Yeah. I've heard of him,but I don't think Haji will be becoming a Kage any time soon." She then nodded lightly,figures as much her hair really was dark. She then blinekd in surprise at the girl's question,thinning her lips and sighing softly. Lifting one hand from her book and stringing her fingers into her hair,pulling her bangs back to expose her curse mark. "I'm part of the lesser branches. What about you?" She asked,fixing her hair. She then smiled brightly when she wanted to train with them. "Oh that's great..! I'm sure he won't." She then laughed and nodded to her,taking her hand. "No doubt..! It's Mizuki. Now let's hurry and catch up before he leaves us in the dust..!" She chuckled,pulling the other along as she sprinted after Haji in attempt to catch up. Pallas: -After he gets to the ramen store he looks at the menu and begins to wonder what kind of dish he wants today. Then the cook comes to him and says-"What can I get you today Little One?"-Rairyu would pause for a moment as he couldnt answer the question. He wanted to eat but after hearing everything that Hajime told him, he was to excited to just simply eat. Then he looks up at the cook and says-"Nothing right now Cook. I just realized I have to go do something. But keep my seat warm hahaha. I should be back later tonight."-He then gets up from his seat and begins to run off back to the Gates.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko was almost dragged off her feet by mizuki's sudden sprint but managed to regain composure quickly and ran after Hajime with her, their hands still clasping eachother which frankly she liked it. with her free hand she brushed her hair aside, showing her forehead was clear of the curse mark. " I'm from main branch.." -Her voiced trailed off with a sudden sadness, her new freind was from the lesser branches which ment with a few signs she could do...things she'd rather not think about. She had always felt bad for the lesser branches and in her training at the compound swore to herself to become head of the family and abolish the curse, the hyuuga clan should be a family not a millitary cap in her eyes. She cleared her head and focused herself into catchinng up.-